


Special Treatment

by PatrinePtn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover Fanfic, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober, Medical Play, My Hero Academia Crossover, Vaginal Sex, discord prompt, inuyasha crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrinePtn/pseuds/PatrinePtn
Summary: Sometimes getting hurt isn't that bad. Set in the same universe as "Agreeing to Disagree".





	Special Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober: October, 2nd
> 
> Prompt: Medical Play

 

* * *

Aizawa Shota got hurt. There was a building on fire on his way back to U.A. and, being the licensed hero he was, Eraserhead came to the rescue. However, he wasn't properly equipped to deal with the flames or the heat and ended up with some burns and bruises. Since there was no major damage, he refused Recovery Girl's treatment and got himself the rest of the day off instead.

With nothing else to do, Shota curled in his sleeping bag and napped.

Soft and warm fingers combing his head woke the hero up.

~*0*~

"Hello, sleepyhead," said a feminine voice. "A little bird told me you've gotten hurt saving the day." The woman caressed his cheek with the back of her fingers.

Aizawa slowly opened his eyes, looking up to meet his girlfriend's loving stare. What caught his attention, however, was the generous cleavage from her skin-tight nurse costume.

The white scrubs hugged her breasts and hips and a little red cross on the pocket completed the outfit. As much as he would have loved if she came to him clad only on her birthday suit, this cosplay thing seemed interesting.

Kagome unzipped the sleeping bag, letting her hand slide through his body in the process. The hand brushed over his chest, abs - purposely skipped his hardening girth - then his thighs and calves. The warmth of her tive-bending quirk flooded his core, fixing every hidden gash and lesion he got over the past twenty-four hours. Usually, he wouldn't let Kagome do it, but after endless arguments between them, he came to the conclusion that if he let her have her way from time to time, it would save both of them time and headaches.

"This," Kagome tugged his ragged black shirt, "must go." Before Aizawa could react, Kagome grabbed the bottom of his shirt and ripped it open. "The nurse needs access to the patient."

Aizawa frowned at her straightforwardness - not complaining, though. Kagome got up and straddled him, lifting her skirt just enough to give him a peak of her silky black panties. She sat down on his crotch, exactly where he wanted her to be, except that there were too many layers of clothing keeping them apart.

Aizawa bit his cheek to hold back a groan. "Kangoshi-san, it hurts."

Kagome licked her lips and lowered her body until her breasts touched his chest. "Where?" She licked his earlobe, nibbling the flesh before asking, "Here?" Then, she proceeded to kiss his jawline until she got to his lips. "Maybe here?" She whispered against his mouth, smirking.

Aizawa grabbed the back of Kagome's head and claimed her lips. She moaned in his mouth as his free hand travelled down her body until it found the hem of her scrubs and groped her ass. He caressed the cheeks, the hard muscles filled his hand as if created to fit there. He squeezed it before running down her thigh and reaching the back of her knee. In a blink, she shifted their positions.

Kagome pouted. "You're no fun."

"Quite the contrary, my sweet Kagome. We are about to have a lot a fun," he said with a grin he saved for her only.

Aizawa distracted Kagome with a kiss while he unbuttoned her outfit. He tried not to shred too many buttons as he had many ideas for the costume. Just because he was a bit impatient, it didn't mean he wouldn't like to play with this sexy nurse again.

He gasped once he got a view of Kagome's half-naked body. The way her black bra cupped her breasts, making them even fuller made his mouth water. The lace didn't help, both hiding and showing him her erect nipples. Aizawa nibbled the tidy buds over the fabric, earning a loud moan. He did it again, and again until Kagome could only call for his name.

"Sh-Shota!"

He buried his nose in the valley between her breasts, inhaling her sweet and salty scent. With his teeth, he lifted the bra until it bunched above her bust.

"Beautiful." He laid his head in one of the soft mounds and cupped the other. "I could sleep like this every day." He rolled the nipple with his thumb. Kagome balled her fists on the rubber material of the sleeping bag.

Aizawa ghosted a kiss on her skin before he proceeded on kissing her upper body. The ribs, stomach, abs, navel until he got to the elastic band of her panties. Eraserhead looked up from his position. Kagome had her eyes closed, her mouth slightly parted as she panted. Aizawa kissed her hip bones before resuming his exploration. Carefully, he slid the underwear down her legs. He wondered for a moment then shoved the piece in his back pocket.

Making Kagome squirm and mewl had the most aphrodisiac effect on Aizawa. Every time she called for his name, her voice rough from the ecstasy, filled his chest with manly pride. He even forgot how badly his day started or how much extra work he would have waiting for him next morning - grades, reports, nothing else mattered at that moment.

With a groan of protest, Shota shifted his position. His pants were gone before Kagome had the chance to see what he was doing and he let her taste herself on his lips. Kagome enveloped him with her arms and legs, ready for what was coming. In a single trust, Aizawa was fully in.

The sensation of being inside her always brought a smile to his usually bored face. Kagome smiled when his expression changed. She always said she was glad that face was reserved only for these intimate moments, or else she would face some strong competition. As if anyone could match her. Aizawa would have laughed at the thought if he wasn't busy with much more important matters, like the woman he loved on the brink of an orgasm under him.

Aizawa got to his knees, lifting Kagome's hips with him, and thrusted harder. She secured her legs around his waist. Kagome arched her back as he increased the rhythm. He was almost climaxing but refused to come before his lady. Shota used his digit to stimulate her clit, feeling her walls clamping about his member and forcing his own orgasm.

Kagome came with a cry, convulsing under his ministrations. Moments Later, Aizawa followed. He held her bare ass, his fingers pressing the flesh so hard he found a few purple spots colouring her skin in the next morning.

Heaving, Kagome pulled him to lay beside her on the sweat-covered sleeping bag. Aizawa laid on his side, burying his nose on her hair. The sweet scent of her shampoo mixed with their lovemaking never failed to relax him. He placed a chaste kiss on her shoulder as they recovered their oxygen in silence.

Aizawa didn't realize he fell asleep until Kagome woke him up with a caress on the cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked, wondering the reason behind the sudden statement.

"For not being a brat and accepting my help." She gave him a quick kiss. "Chiyo-san told me you refused further inspection. Smoke can be dangerous to your eyes and lungs, you know?. I don't wanna lose you to your own stubbornness."

Aizawa's eyes widened as Kagome held his gaze, her cheeks slightly coloured. Aizawa wasn't one to fall for cheesy words and displays of affection, much less expressing his feelings so freely. Quite the opposite of Kagome. He learned to deal with her sincerity and she learned to read his subtleness. Aizawa's expression softened.

"I'm better now." Kagome smiled and pecked his lips. When she moved to get up, Aizawa held her tighter, keeping the hero nested in his arms. "Stay."

"What kind of example will we give to your students if they see me leaving your room in the middle of the afternoon?"

"Two people, who love each other and have an established relationship?" It wasn't as if the whole school didn't know about them already.  _Thanks, Hizashi._

"Yeah, but it's not as if we are married. It's not proper and I fear what Principle Nezu will do if he hears about it." Kagome frowned. "Nezu is a real sadist, you know?"

Aizawa didn't think twice. "We should remedy that."

"What?"

"Hizashi will be my best man."

"What?!"

"Sango will be your bridesmaid. I'll ask Nezu for a copy of your papers."

"That's not a proper proposal."

"Is your mother available next month? We will need her blessings."

"Aizawa!"


End file.
